Words like Violence, Break the Silence
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Jealousy is an ugly emotion. A destructive one. Lana Lang knew this. And yet, she still felt it. Something about the handsome stranger awoke the green-eyed monster in her. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked so familiar. And yet, so unfamiliar. Lana/Damon One-Shot


**A/N: I**'**m still not sure whether this should be rated M or T, because of... well, my description of how Damon makes her feel. By the way, this is my first Smallville/Vampire Diaries fic. Please be gentle when you review. Thanks.**

* * *

Jealousy is an ugly emotion. A destructive one. Lana Lang knew this. And yet, she still felt it. Something about the handsome stranger awoke the green-eyed monster in her. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

He looked so familiar. And yet, so unfamiliar. His smirk promised her danger, dark secrets. His cerulean optics sent thrills down her spine that made blood pool in her cheeks. His disheveled black hair looked so soft, enticing her to comb her fingers through the silken locks.

Lana felt an electric pull when he was around. Almost as if he was calling to her. She couldn't remember being so attracted to any one guy. Sure, Clark had charmed her. Jason beguiled her. All those other guys had fascinated her.

But the gorgeous stranger aroused feelings in her that she couldn't place. She'd never felt this way before. So, naturally, when she saw him talking to Chloe, she'd felt a surge of envy that shocked her. She felt so resentful of the way he gave her the eye. The way he made Chloe laugh and blush.

It reminded her of the day she'd met him. She was waiting a table in the Talon, when she heard someone approach her. She glanced at the drifter. The first thing Lana noticed was a pair of black riding boots.

As her hazel globes traveled upward, she took in a pair of sinfully fitting designer jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, the collar unbuttoned and a black leather jacket. The man that stood before her was scandalously handsome.

He tipped his head to the side, his brow quirked in wicked amusement as Lana shamelessly drank him in. Her cheeks erupted in embarrassment as she stammered, "I am so sorry." She lowered her eyes, bustling away.

"It's okay," He said, his voice sending ripples of tantalizing electricity down her spine. Lana swallowed hard as she slipped behind the counter before turning to face him, "So, can I do anything for you?" She asked, almost immediately regretting her choice of words as a smile formed on his seductive lips.

His lip tipped upward as his azure hues glittered with amusement. He was seducing her with his every movement. And she knew it. But she was powerless under his persuasion. Lana turned away, blushing as she said, "That – that didn't come out right." She emitted a mortified laugh.

"Oh, I think it did." The man said; amusement lacing his words as they floated towards her, caressing her spine, causing her to gulp as her eyes fluttered closed. "Um," She began, pushing away from the counter.

"What – uh – what would you like to drink?" She stuttered. For a moment, his brows raised before he shook his head, chuckling. Lana shivered as his chuckle sent delicious vibrations down her spine.

Oh, what this man did to her. She didn't even know him. His arrogance annoyed her. And yet, he affected her in a way that no one had. Lana shook her head furiously, silently cursing him and his good looks.

_Damn him._ She thought outraged. She forced herself not to be swayed by his dazzling smile. She tried her hardest to remain impassive as he flashed her a charming smile and drawled in his oh-so-sexy voice, "I'll have a cappuccino." He did that eye thing again.

The eye thing he did when he spoke earlier. Lana's breath caught in her throat before she shook her head, forcing a polite smile. "Coming right up," "I read on your sign; Smallville's Best Cappuccino." He said lazily.

Lana turned her back to him, attempting to force some space between the two of them. Maybe shake the feelings he gave her. But she could still feel those glacier spheres on her. She trembled under his gaze.

She quickly whipped together his cappuccino and set it on the table before him with shaky hands. The young man's brow arched as he gazed up her with amused oceanic depths.

Before she could stop herself, Lana breathed out, "So, would you like to go somewhere and do something?" The drifter's features smoothed into satisfaction as he stood and leaned across the bar, his lips barely brushing against hers as he replied, "I'd love to."

Helpless to his influence, her hand slid into his. Lana allowed him to lead her out of the Talon. Before she knew what was happening, he'd pushed her against the alleyway wall, his lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss.

Lana returned his kiss feverishly, before surprising them both by placing her hands on his chest, shoving him to the opposite wall, her petite form molding to his as her arms snaked around his neck.

The young man's lip curled as his arm wrapped around her waist before he twisted, pushing her against the wall, his lips trailing down her neck, leaving soft kisses in their wake. Lana's eyes flickered closed before she felt a sharp sting.

She gasped before a wave of intense pleasure crashed over her. Her mind exploded as surge after surge of indescribable bliss cascaded over her. And all too soon the sensation stopped. The stranger had drawn back, licking a dark stain off his lower lip.

Lana tried to take a step toward him before a wave of vertigo struck her. She felt her head spin; a throbbing pain began clanging in her skull. The gorgeous drifter caught her as she fell. She realized then why he looked so familiar.

"Adam?" She whispered as the world faded out. It wasn't long after that, that she began wearing the scarves. And couldn't explain herself or offer reason why she had to wear them and couldn't take them off.

Lana couldn't explain it, but ever since, she'd felt guilty. Of their 'relationship', if that's what one could call it. The man, who looked so much like Adam, had then chosen to erase her memory. "Compulsion", he called it.

And every time, she'd beg him not to. "Please," She began, "I won't tell anyone. I promise." But he'd taken her memory anyway. Leaving behind an empty shell temporarily. Until she'd snap out of the daze.

Just like the nights when he'd come to her, angry, stricken, ranting and raving about his younger brother. "I'm not _him_. He expects me to do good. To _be_ good. To rescue puppies and feed off _squirrels._" The drifter snorted, shaking his head.

Lana stepped towards him tentatively, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. "Shh… It'll be okay, Ad –" "Why do you keep calling me that? I told you, my name is _Damon_." His silvery-blue orbs flickered to her. They glowed with a predatory light.

Lana reeled back several steps. "You just…." She said; her voice quivering as he continued to gaze at her, livid. "You remind me of someone I met last year." "Oh, I do?" He asked; interest piqued. Lana nodded quickly, shaken by how mercurial Damon was.

She couldn't remember why she wanted him in the first place. Guys like him usually made her run the other way. Lana wanted desperately to tell Clark. Or at least, tell Jason. But each time she tried, the memory of Damon would slip away.

And every time she tried to grasp it, it flitted that much further from her grasp. Just like the night she'd asked him why he was in Smallville. He'd flashed her _that_ smile. The one that screamed, "_Danger! Do not come any closer!_"

She gazed at him, swallowing thickly as he sprawled across her couch lithely, almost like a lazy panther after a big feeding. She'd wrapped herself in Damon's jacket after he'd finished – whatever it was that he did to her.

Lana shivered as she closed his jacket tighter. "All in due time," Damon said, his cobalt orbs roaming over her before reaching her eyes. Instantly, she felt herself slacken under his gaze. "Think I'm still feeling a little hungry," He said softly.

Lana nodded, unsure of how or why she needed to obey him. But she did. She slid his jacket off before walking towards him and climbing into his lap. She felt his hands rest on her hips as she tipped her head back, readying herself for the pleasant sting.

Sometimes, she remembered. What he is. What he does to her. And everything else he'd told her. But, for the most part, all she remembered was his intense blue eyes. And how soft his lips felt against hers. Lana didn't even wince this time as his fangs sunk into her flesh.

Her eyes closed slowly as she emitted a soft sigh. Knowing this is how the cycle begins, every time. Not that she'd have it any other way. Some part of her felt a glimmer of pride, knowing that Damon Salvatore was hers. If even for a moment.


End file.
